


A Christmas Surprise

by Internet_is_my_life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Scorbus, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internet_is_my_life/pseuds/Internet_is_my_life
Summary: During the annual Christmas party, the students of Hogwarts receive a Holiday surprise in the form of their future children accidently time travelling back to the year 1996.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite short, but it is only really the introduction, hopefully I can upload another chapter in the next few days.

It had become quite the tradition amongst the Hogwarts student body to host the annual hidden Christmas Party the weekend before everyone traveled home for the holidays. Of course, this tradition had been going on for a hundred years, meaning that most of the Hogwarts professors were alumni themselves and were well aware of the festivities going on in the castle but chose to turn a blind eye for the sake of Christmas fun. 

The Christmas Party has been held in many locations throughout history, wherever the students were able to find enough space to house hundreds of children for a few hours throughout the night. This year, the event was being hosted by the seventh years, in the room of requirement. 

House feuds, rivalry's and centuries old disagreements were all put aside as the houses came together to celebrate the holiday. 

The party went on for hours and hours. With too many drinks being consumed and many things being said or done that would be instantly regretted in the following mornings, that is, if anyone can actually remember them. 

It was nearing 5am by this point. Most of the younger years had retired hours ago, slinking back to their dorm room to hopefully sleep off the pounding headache that was sure to make itself know soon. 

The only students who remained were the senior year students, and the few underclassmen who had managed to find themselves 'in' on the group. They were all draped across various pieces of furniture around the room, some preferring to lay flat on the floor to help curb of the nausea they felt. 

The comfortable silence that had settled around the room was suddenly interrupted by a loud noise coming from the far corner. 

BANG! 

CRASH! 

BUMP!

"FUCK!" 

The students jumped into action, everyone converging into a pack together, wands pointed towards a cloud of dust that had appeared om the other side of the room, waiting to see what emerged. 

Harry Potter lead the group, Ron and Hermione flanking on either side of him. The few students from the younger years were pushed to the back of the group, protected by their older classmates. Everyone listening closely, trying to find any clues as to who had just arrived. 

"Bloody Hell James! I told you not to do that!" 

"I swear to Merlin, if you get us in trouble with dad, I'll make you pay!" 

"Rosie! You're sitting on me!" 

The current Hogwarts students stared at the group that had just appeared in front of them. They hadn't seemed to notice they had been spotted yet, to caught up in yelling to look around the room. 

"Oi!" Harry stepped forward in an attempt to gain their attention. 

At first it seemed like his attempt was lost on everybody, but Harry slowly drew his eyes to a small girl with big brown eyes staring at him with a look of utter shock and horror. Harry went to say something to her but was cut short by the girl herself.

"Alby! Shut up for a second!" She had spun around to glare ferocity as the two brown haired boys behind her. "Look!" 

The two boys turned to look in the direction the young girl was pointing and gasped in shock at the sight of the Hogwarts students huddled together. 

None of the newcomers looked to be too worried about the wands pointed towards them, nor the angry, protective looks being thrown their way. Instead the group looked completely dumbfounded, turning to look at the taller brown hair boy in their group with a mix of frustration and anger of their own. 

The silence was interrupted by a pale boy with bright blue hair. "What the bloody hell did you get us into this time!" 

"Hey!" Harry stepped forward before another fight could break out between the group. "All of you stop arguing! Who exactly are you lot? How did you get into the castle?" 

The group exchange several long looks among themselves, as if each one was waiting for another to speak up first. Finally, the same small girl from before took a single step forward. As she began to address the room, Harry noticed the two brown haired boys shuffling closer to her, each placing a protective hand on her shoulder. 

"Hello!" she smiled at the group. "We are from the future, and we're here because James is a fucking idiot!" She completed this sentence by shooting a glare that could challenge the darkest of wizards at whom they could only assume to be 'James' 

'James' appeared to be shocked by the language that had come out of the young girl, while the rest of the group shook, trying to hold in their laughter. 

"What makes you think we would believe that!" All the eyes in the room turned to Ron. "You could be evil wizards for all we know!" 

"Well, how do you want us to prove it?" A girl with thick curly hair asked from the back of the group. 

This caused a murmur to erupt throughout both crowd of children, before Hermione intervened.

"Oh Honestly Ronald, It's quite obvious" She stepped forward towards the new group of children, dodging Ron's attempt to hold her back from them. Bringing both hands up before her, she began to mumble what could only have been a spell, waving her hands in front of the group.

When the spell came to the end, she nodded to herself, stepping back to her side of the room. 

"They're telling the truth." She assured her friends.

"But..." Ron went to argue, but stopped short at the look directed at him from Hermione. "Alright then, let's here their story." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a very stereotypical story line and similar things have been written before. I always find stories I love but don't quite scratch the itch I'm looking for, so I love to write them myself and add all the fun details I personally want to see. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

The two groups have moved themselves to sit down in the lounge room that the room of requirements had gracefully conjured up for them. The Seniors and the few younger students who had stuck around, convened onto one side of the room, squashed together as if to avoid sitting with the new group of children. 

The new group however, sat spread across several couches and tables all facing them, as if they didn't have a worry in the world. 

"Alright" Harry took charge of the investigation. "Who are you and how did you get here" 

The pale boy with bright blue hair was the one that answered, he seemed to be the oldest of the group. "Let's start with how we got here. I'm almost positive you'll have less questions about that answer."

He turned to send another glare at 'James' before continuing. 'We all went out on a Christmas camping trip, just like we do every year as a family. This was the first year our parents have let us go without adult supervision and James thought it would be a fucking brilliant idea to steal a time turner from our dad before we left."

James interrupted. "Hey! That's not fair! It only went off because you tried to snatch it from me!" He started to look smug "So really, I should be telling dad it was your fault." 

The two boys broke out into another argument, yelling over the top of each other, not stopping to hear what the other was saying before yelling again. Harry was sure this was going to happen at least a few more times before they got their explanation. 

"Alright! That's enough of that." He interrupted once again "Do you guys still have the time turner? Can you use it to get home?" 

James answered this time. "Yeah, but it's a different model than what you guys are used to, a prototype that dad's been working on with my aunt. It only lasts for 24 hours and then we get bumped back to the future and any sighting or memories of us are forgotten. The ministry are trying to stop people from messing with the past." 

Hermione looked fascinated by this new device. "Okay, so in 24 hours, you guys will go back to your time and we'll forget you were ever here?" 

"Yeah, that's why were not worried about telling you anything. There's no chance of us completely erasing our existence or I don't know, changing the outcome of war." James turned to give the two boys standing next to him pointed looks, resulting in both of them blushing and looking away. 

Harry suddenly got a fascinated look on his face. "so does that mean you can tell us who you are now?" 

James smirked. "Yeah we can. But trust me, it'll be quite a bit of a shock, most of our parents are in this room." He laughed at the curious looks he received. 

Harry made a 'go on' gesture and settled back to listen, he could tell this was going to get interesting. 

James stood up. "I guess I'll go first. My name is James Sirius Potter and I'm in my senior year of Hogwarts. Gryffindor, of course." 

Gasps sounded through the room as everyone turned to look at a flabbergasted Harry. Hermione asked the questions that everyone was thinking "So, it's safe to assume that Harry Potter is your dad then? And your mother?" 

"Yes, Harry is my father" James barely held back a smirk as he answered "My mother is Ginny Weasley" 

The Hogwarts students turned to look at Ginny, as a deep blush settled on her face. Hermione smiled at her friend, she knew how much Ginny had always liked Harry, she was happy for her. 

Ginny wanted the attention off her as soon as possible "Okay, Moving on" She couldn't help but flash a small smile at her future son.

James sat back down on the couch as the little girl from before stood up. "My name is Lily Luna Potter. I'm also in Gryffindor and I'm in my third year. James is my brother, so we have the same parent's" She sent a shy smile at the group before sitting back down. 

Ginny couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her face, she had always wanted a daughter. 

The second brown haired boy stood up and took a deep breath, he knew his speech was going to cause a lot of interruptions. "I am the middle child of Harry and Ginny" he flashed his mum a quick smile "My name is Albus Severus Potter and-" 

"Severus!" He should have put money on it being uncle Ron who interrupted."Harry!? You named your son after that slimy bat?" 

Surprisingly it was James that came to his rescue "Hey! He had his reasons uncle Ron! Even you agree with him in the future!" Ron was clearly distracted enough by being called 'uncle' that Albus was able to continue. 

"Like I was saying, my name is Albus Severus Potter and I'm in Slytherin house." This time he paused for the reaction he knew he would get. 

"Bloody hell! A Potter? in Slytherin! I'm sure the press had a field day with that one" 

Ginny interrupted "Oh shut up Seamus! Leave the boy alone. I'm sure he's already gone through all of this before" She returned the smile she received from Albus. 

"Thanks mum. Okay, who's next?" Albus was very thankful to sink back down into his chair. 

The pale, blue haired boy stepped up next. "My Name is Teddy Lupin Potter. I graduated from Hogwarts a couple years ago and am currently working with Uncle Charlie by looking after some Dragons in Romania!" Teddy loved to talk about his life in Romania. 

The current Hogwarts students smiled at the enthusiasm on his face, Harry couldn't help but ask a questions though. "And your parents?" 

Teddy gained a kind of sad smile, one he always had when talking about his parents. "My parents both died when I was a baby, I was adopted by Harry and eventually by Ginny a couple of years later" 

The group all looked towards the new boy with pity. Harry couldn't stop the tears from welling in his eyes, he knew what it was like to lose his parents so young. Before he could say anything to try and comfort the lad, a young red-headed boy spoke up from the group "Yeah! He's been part of this family longer than I have! He gets to come on all of our camping trips and everything!" 

The joy on the young boys face is contagious and soon both groups are smiling along with him, the sadness from before passing. 

Teddy smiled brightly as the young boy "Thanks Hugo" 

'Hugo' nodded back, seemingly proud of himself for making Teddy happy and stepped forward to address the group. 

"My name is Hugo Granger Weasley and I'm in my second year, I'm in Gryffindor too!" A girl with very similar features stepped forward to stand with Hugo "And I'm Rose Granger Weasley. I'm in fifth year with Albus but I am in Gryffindor." 

Seamus sent a smirk their way, "No need to asked your parents then." Ron and Hermione shared a quick smile before blushing and turning away, they had been dating for only a few weeks at this point. 

The current Hogwarts students had begun to murmur quietly amongst themselves, discussing the news they had just heard. Some of them debating weather to ask about their own future, when a voice from the back of the group spoke up. "Hey, Wait! there's still one more" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and let me know how you're enjoying the story. I love to hear feedback, especially the scenes and lines you enjoyed most!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit late! Enjoy!

The current Hogwarts students had begun to murmur quietly between themselves, discussing the news that had just been revealed to them. Many of the debating weather it was a good idea to ask the question they had about their own futures, when a voice from the back of the crowd cut in. "Hey, wait! There's still one more left!"

Sure enough, there, at the back of the group of newly arrived students, was a tall slim boy, looking like he would rather be anywhere else but where he was currently trapped. 

Both sides watched as he took a deep breath and stood up. "My name is Scorpius Orion Malfoy and I'm in Slytherin, like Al" 

Draco sat up straight for where he was sitting at the mention of the boys name, as if he didn't quite believe he heard correctly. He hadn't even wanted to go to this stupid party, only coming along at Pansy's insistence. He was glad he hadn't put up a fight like he originally planned.

"Malfoy?" he double checked that he had heard correctly.

Scorpius blushed at the stares he was receiving from everyone in the room. "Yeah dad. You were going to give me mum's name but thought that Malfoy suited me better" 

Draco looked intrigued "And who, exactly is your mother?" 

"Astoria Greengrass" 

Draco nodded to himself, this was a name he had heard his father mention in passing before. A possible suitor for him in the future. 

Draco had always hoped that he would stray away from tradition and pass on the arranged marriage that has been set up for him since he was a child, but it looked like he was wrong. 

"Wait a second" Ron spoke from the front of the group, interrupting any further conversations between the father and son, seemingly not noticing the classic Malfoy glare being directed his way. "What's a Malfoy doing at your family Christmas camping trip? From what we can see you lot are all Weasley's, or related somehow. 

The group from the future exchanged a series of unsure looks, everyone was waiting to see if someone was going to answer Ron's question. 

In the end, Rose blinked first, stepping forward to answer the question. "Well, you see Dad. The Christmas camping trip is for family members of course, but sometimes you guys let us bring our partners along as well, especially when they've been dating for as long as Scorpius and -" Her sentence was cut off by a rather unpleasant elbow to the kidney by James. 

A look of contemplation crossed the faces of many of the current Hogwarts students. The words that Rose had said seeming to settle in their minds as they all came to the same conclusion. Harry and Hermione exchanged a look, they could see the internal conflict resounding around Ron's mind right now and could only pray that it didn't explode before the teens could explain themselves. 

Draco Malfoy spoke up first, this time to cut off anything Ron could add to the conversation. "So, you mean to tell me. You, a Malfoy, are dating a Weasley?" 

Many emotions flew through Scorpius' head as he thought of a response to the questions that had been asked of him. Even though he knew it was silly, he couldn't help the fear that ran through him. It hadn't been that long since he had told his father about his relationship in the first place, and the fear of rejection hadn't completely gone away just yet. 

On the other hand, he knew that whatever he said would be forgotten by his father in less than 24 hours. This was the perfect opportunity to play out all of the was he had hoped to act on his coming out, if not for the fear and nerves that held him back. 

A light smirk of enjoyment crossed his face. "Why yes father, I am" 

No one dared interrupt the two of them this time, in fact, the whole room seemed to be watching the pair like a game of tennis. 

Draco let out a half nod, looking as if he was going to say something when Scorpius spoke up again. "Except, technically, He's not a Weasley." 

"He?!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments about all the things you thought. Did you like it? What parts did you enjoy?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and a kudos :) 
> 
> I would love to hear from you guys on what you enjoyed about the story or would like to see in future chapters!!


End file.
